pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=You |slogan=no |image= |size=220px |caption=Your default sprites |age=yes |years=10 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown , Blue |hair=Brown |gender=Male/Female |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Champion |game=counterpart |counterpart=Hilbert , Hilda |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |level=Vermilion Gym |levelname=Vermilion Gym |jname=貴方 |tmname=You }} You (Japanese: 貴方 You) are the main character of Pokémon Tower Defense. History In , you visited Professor Oak's Laboratory to obtain your starter Pokémon. After choosing your Pokémon, the lab got invaded by a large pack of hypnotized Rattata. Using your new starter Pokémon, you managed to fend off the Rattata until arrived, who had his Blastoise send all Rattata flying. , you bade Professor Oak and Gary farewell and began your Pokémon journey. On Route 1, you encountered a hypnotized boy named Joey and managed to defeat him in a Pokémon battle, helping him break free from his control. Following the battle, you and Joey agreed to travel together and find the culprits who hypnotized Joey. You and Joey arrived in an abandoned Viridian City, where you meet Cal. After learning Cal had evacuated the city, you and Joey continued your journey and continued to fight hypnotized wild Pokémon until the two of you reached Viridian Forest, where Joey got kidnapped by a wild . In , you got awoken by Mewtwo, who revealed that Joey was in trouble and proceeded to teleport you inside the Pewter Gym. Inside, you met the culprits behind the hypnotized Pokémon, Brock and two Team Rocket Grunts, who held Joey captive. You, Brock, and his henchman Camper Luigi then had a battle, and despite facing Brock's powered-up , you managed to win, earning you your first Badge, the Boulder Badge. Following your Gym battle, you learned the Grunts's names, Jessie and James, and learned that Brock only pretended to be evil and decided to help him save his family from Mt. Moon. After doing , you arrived at Mt. Moon and helped Brock enter the mountain. However, it was revealed you have been lied to by Brock. It was then that you learned of Brock's boss, which he called "The General". After you won another battle against Brock, the cave collapsed, trapping Brock, Jessie, and James inside, while you and Joey manage to escape Following these events, you and Joey continued your Pokémon journey and arrived in Cerulean City, where the two of you wanted to challenge the local Gym. Inside the Gym, you met a Trainer named Maruto, who had just suffered a loss to the Gym Leader Misty. After Joey lost to her as well, you learned Misty was under mind-control and had a Gym Battle with her. Despite you winning the battle, Misty did not give up yet and revealed to be in the possession of the Legendary Pokémon . The Gym was entered by Ash Ketchum, who tried to help Misty snap out as well, but failed. When Ash attempted to catch Kyogre in his Master Ball, the ball was stopped in mid-air by Mewthree, a Shiny Mewtwo, who revealed himself to be The General. When Mewthree angrily chased after Joey and Maruto, after they mocked him, you were left to face Misty and Kyogre, while Ash went to save your friends. After a tough battle, you managed to defeat Kyogre, finally freeing it and Misty from their control as well as earning you the Cascade Badge. You reunited with Joey and Maruto again, who were saved by Ash. You learned from Kyogre's desire to head to Cinnabar Island and decided to take him there by sailing the S.S. Anne. Now joined by Maruto, you and Joey headed north to get tickets from Bill. You soon came across a disguised Bill, who proceeded to give you the tickets and told you about the S.S. Anne's dock in Vermilion City. In , you encountered Team Rocket for the first time, but managed to defeat them in a battle. , you and your friends boarded the S.S. Anne, but soon learned the ship was under attack by a giant Tentacruel and its army of Tentacool. When the Jellyfish Pokémon were quickly defeated by Lt. Surge and his , the Legendary Beasts arrived on the ship, apparently being called by someone. All of this was then revealed to be part of Mewthree's plan, having lured all of his victims to one spot and puts everyone to sleep using Sing. You later woke up inside the Vermilion Gym, without Joey and Maruto, where you meet Brock, Jessie, and James again, as well as a now controlled Lt. Surge and . You then had a battle against Lt. Surge and Brock and managed to defeat them, freeing the former and Raikou from their control and earning you your third Badge. Following your Gym battle, you chased after Brock, Jessie, and James, while Lt. Surge remained at his Gym. After eventually following the trio to Diglett's Cave, you were forced battle their controlled wild Pokémon, allowing them to escape. You continued your search in Rock Tunnerl, but eventually left the cave without finding a clue about the trio's whereabouts. Outside of Rock Tunnel's exit, you were reunited with Joey again, who was disgised as a Team Rocket Grunt. You learned from Joey that Team Rocket wasn't a villainous organisation anymore, and instead acted as a resistence to Mewthree. You followed him to Lavender Town, where you attended a speech from Team Rocket's leader Giovanni. It was then that you learned the key to breaking free from Mewthree's control. After the speech, you battled Giovanni and his Persian to become a member of Team Rocket. You eventually won, proving yourself worthy to be part of the resistence. You and Joey were assigned to Celadon City to free its Gym Leader from her control and obtain Silph Scopes. Upon arrving in the city, you met a Celebi from the future. It explained it traveled back in time to save its past self from its mind-control and offered to help you battle it and Celadon's Gym Leader. You, Joey, and Celebi then arrived in the Celadon Gym, where you had a Gym battle against Erika and the Celebi from the present. After a tough fight, you managed to defeat them, freeing them from their control and earning you the Rainbow Badge. The future Celebi then took its past self with it somewhere in time. , you and Joey headed to the Celadon Game Corner to obtain the Silph Scopes, where you met Bruno of the Elite Four. After breaking inside, you met Sam in the Game Corner's basement, who offered you some training. , Sam gave you and Joey the Silph Scopes and some Super Potions, allowing you to return to Lavender Town. Upon returning to Lavender Town, you were received by Giovanni, who asked you and Joey to use your Silph Scopes to enter the Pokémon Tower and catch some Ghost-type Pokémon. After making your way to the tower's final floor, you noticed an unconscious Maruto laying on the floor. A wild Snorlax was also sleeping on the floor, but was tormented by nightmares caused by several Ghost Pokémon. The Snorlax attacked you and Joey in a rage, forcing you to protect Maruto and defeat it and the tower's wild Pokémon. Afterwards, you and Joey took a , while Team Rocket took Maruto into their custody, but were soon informed about Maruto's worse condition, forcing you and Joey to bring him to a doctor in Saffron City. In , you and Joey reached the city, while the Snorlax from earlier carried Maruto. After Joey got taken away by a Haunter, you were received by Meowth, the human-to-Pokémon translator in the war against Mewthree. After you and Meowth brought Maruto to the doctor's house, Maruto revealed "himself" to be Sabrina in disguise. Sabrina, under mind-control, had a battle with you, as she tried to kidnap Meowth, and revealed to be in the possession of Mewtwo, who got captured by Brock . Unfortunately for Sabrina, you managed to defeat her Pokémon and Mewtwo, freeing her and Mewtwo from their control. After receving your fifth Gym Badge in and learning about Ash's loss to Mewthree, you reunited with Joey, Lt. Surge, and Bruno, and did some training with them in the Fighting Dojo. , you attended another speech of Giovanni, who told about Mewthree's plans to go to Cinnabar Island. While everyone else, prepared to head to Cinnabar, you, Joey, Erika, and Meowth headed to Fuchsia City to ally with the city's Gym Leader Janine and to look for Maruto. When you finally arrived in Fuchsia City, you were greeted by Sensei, who threatened you and ordered you to follow him to the Fuchsia Gym. Inside the Gym, you encountered five Janines. They were soon revealed to be Janine's clones, after which you had a Gym battle with the real Janine. After a difficult battle, you managed to take the win. After the battle, you managed to convince Janine to join your forces. Janine then revealed one of her clones to be Maruto in disguise. You, Joey, and Maruto later separated from Erika, Meowth, and Janine, as they headed to Cinnabar as well while you visited the Safari Zone. , you met Gary on Route 17, who was chased own by . As Gary's Pokémon were already defeated, you battled Zapdos on your own, but was unable to defeat the Legendary Pokémon. As Gary prepared to sacrifice himself to Zapdos's Thunder, the attack was blocked Ash's Pikachu. Gary, however, still insisted on being taken by Zapdos and, after convincing Pikachu, was taken away. Afterwards, Pikachu joined you to find Ash. South of Fuchsia City, Maruto sent out Kyogre, who surfed you and the others to Cinnabar Island. Upon finally reaching the Island in , you and the others were attacked by several Pokémon. After defeating them, you bade farewell to Pikachu and Kyogre, who began heading to Pallet Town to reunite with the resistence. After they had left, you were approached by the Cinnabar Gym Leader Blaine, who revealed to be Mewthree's creator. Blaine then offered you some training and revealed to be assistedd by and . After eventually defeating the two Legendary Pokémon and Blaine's Pokémon, you earned the Volcano Badge. , you, Joey, and Maruto used a boat prepared by Blaine to return to an empty Pallet Town, where you did some training. You continued on to Viridian City, where you met up with the rest of the resistence. You learned how Gary got controlled and got fused with Groudon by Mewthree, and that Gary wanted only you to battle him. You soon proceeded to battle Gary's Pokémon and Groudon and eventually managed to beat them, separating Gary and Groudon, and freeing them from their control After the battle, you received your final Badge, the Earth Badge, several HMs, and Max Potions from Gary. It was then decided that everyone, including Joey and Maruto, would create a diversion, so you could infiltrate into the Indigo Plateau. After saying goodbye to your friends, you got inspired by the Old Man to visit several newly accessible unexplored areas before heading to Indigo Plateau. You would visit the Kanto Power Plant and the Seafoam Islands, where you encountered the Legendary Birds Zapdos and , respectively. After having explored these areas, you returned to your main quest and were able to reach Victory Road thanks to the resistence's diversion. There, you encountered the last Legendary Bird Moltres again. After making your way through Victory Road, you finally reached the Indigo Plateau, where you met the Elite Four, who were under Mewthree's control. You proceeded to battle them in sequence and eventually managed to win all your battles, freeing the Elite Four members from their control and allowing you to enter the Champion's room. In the Champion's room, you were awaited by Ash, also mind-controlled by Mewthree. You soon had a Full Battle against Ash and after a hard fought battle, you emerged victorious. However, the battle wasn't enough to break Ash free. When Ash was about to finish you off, Joey entered the room with Ash's Pikachu. Seeing Pikachu, finally caused Ash to break free from his control. Mewthree then arrived and threatened to destroy himself, while taking you with him. Before he could execute his plan, a Mew appeared, who revealed to be Mewthree's father. Joey and Ash then sang the Pokérap, cleansing Mewthree's heart and removing his inner shadow. With this, peace had finally been restored in Kanto. Following your battle against Ash, you became the new Pokémon League Champion, but still wanted to get stronger. You were last seen entering Cerulean Cave in to train and find the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo and Mew. Character You are a heroic and smart kid and act as the leader of the group. Despite acting serious most of the time, you still like to joke around like most 10-year-olds, as you often join Maruto in messing with Joey or join Joey in his references. You also deeply care for your friends, as you often show your worry towards Maruto during the time he was missing. You have an extreme love for Pokémon and are always excited to find out what new Pokémon you might meet. For this reason, you are often excited to explore new areas. As shown in , you even go as far as wanting to abandon your current quest, in which you were eager to explore the Seafoam Islands, despite having to go to Cinnabar Island. You are also able to keep your cool and will never back down from a challenge, despite the threatening situation or your foes intimidations. Pokémon 'In rotation' This sections shows the optional Pokémon that you were given or traded. . Bulbasaur's known moves are Tackle and Growl, and its Ability is Overgrow.}} . Charmander's known moves are Scratch and Growl, and its Ability is Blaze.}} . Squirtle's known moves are Tackle and Tail Whip, and its Ability is Torrent.}} , you were approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Jynx for your Poliwhirl, which you could accept. Jynx's only known move is Pound.}} , you were approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Farfetch'd for your Spearow, which you could accept. Farfetch'd's known moves are Peck, Sand Attack, and Leer, and its Ability is Keen Eye.}} . After having saved the man from the Giant Onix, he stood near the cave's entrance with a quest. After completing the quest, the Old Man rewarded you one of his Voltorb. Voltorb's only known move is Tackle.}} , Joey found an Omanyte and a Kabuto and offered you to pick one of them, while he kept the remaining one. Omanyte's only known move is Constrict. Kabuto's only known move is Scratch.}} , Blaine offered you a Shiny Omanyte and a Shiny Kabuto of your choosing. Omanyte's only known move is Constrict. Kabuto's only known move is Scratch.}} without losing any Rare Candy, Blaine rewarded a Shiny Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl's only known move is Wing Attack.}} , you were approached by the Old Man, who suggested a trade, wanting to trade his Licktung for your Slowbro, which you could accept. Lickitung's only known move is Lick.}} , would battle you. After the battle, Zapdos was revealed to have left behind one of his babies, which you caught. Zapdos's known moves are Peck and Thundershock.}} , would battle you. After the battle, Articuno was revealed to have left behind one of his babies, which you caught. Articuno's known moves are Gust and Powder Snow.}} , would battle you. After the battle, Moltres was revealed to have left behind one of his babies, which you caught. Moltres's known moves are Wing Attack and Ember.}} 'Traded away' This sections shows the optional Pokémon that you traded away. , you were approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Jynx for your Poliwhirl, which you could accept. None of Poliwhirl's moves are known.}} , you were approached by the Old Man, who offered to trade his Farfetch'd for your Spearow, which you could accept. None of Spearow's moves are known.}} , you were approached by the Old Man, who suggested a trade, wanting to trade his Licktung for your Slowbro, which you could accept. None of Spearow's moves are known.}} Achievements 'Badges obtained' This listing is of the Badges you have obtained: * Boulder Badge ( ) * Cascade Badge ( ) * Thunder Badge ( ) * Rainbow Badge ( ) * Marsh Badge ( ) * Soul Badge ( ) * Volcano Badge ( ) * Earth Badge ( ) 'Pokémon League' You have competed in the following Pokémon Leagues: * Indigo League - Winner ( ) Quotes ; * After beating the level :"I won! I will find and save you Joey." * If you lose the level : "I lost... That was the last time I saw Joey." ; :"These walls are so thin I bet everybody next door can hear everything we are saying." :"That giant Tentacruel is talking through him." ; :"Stop!" :"We have to go after them." :"Thanks Surge, I hope all your Pokémon will be okay." :"I'm not going to let you do that!" :"That's what I would like to know." * After beating the level :"What's this on the floor? Oh, it's HM Cut!" ; :"I've looked everywhere but I can't find Team Rocket. They seem to like caves, so I will check this one out. I wonder what new Pokémon I will find inside!" * If you bring a Pokémon that knows Flash :"It's dark in here... oh I know! , light up this cave with your Flash! Much better, now I can see." * If you don't bring a Pokémon that knows Flash :"It's so dark in here, if only one of my Pokémon knew the Flash attack. Oak told me to bring him a Pokémon with Cut back to Route 2. Cut is used to cut bushes. I should go do that and then come back. What's that noise? AHHHHH!" * When choosing a direction :"Which way should I go? I should go . / / " * When encountering a group of wild Pokémon :"Oh look a group of wild has appeared!" * After defeating a group of wild Pokémon :"That was some good training, now which way should I go?" * After defeating the giant Onix :"I did it! I wonder if that lost old man is here..." * When meeting up with the Old Man :"Nice! Shiny Voltorb!" :* If you meet the requirements for completing the Old Man's quest ::"Here is what you wanted to see!" :* If you don't meet the requirements yet for completing the Old Man's quest ::"I don't have those things yet." * Upon reaching the exit :"Finally the exit! I can't believe Team Rocket and Brock weren't here.. I have to keep searching!" * If you lose the level :"I lost... Better go heal up my Pokémon." Artwork Trivia * You are the only character with two possible genders. * Despite debuting in of Pokémon Tower Defense, you did not make a physical appearance until , 14 levels later. * You are portrayed by the overworld sprite of Hilbert or Hilda from Pokémon Black and White depending on your gender.